Star Wars Miniatures (WoTC)
thumb|Instrukcja z zasadami podstawowymi Star Wars Miniatures, to gra bitewna wydana przez Wizards of the Coast w 2004 roku. W 2010 roku Wizards of the Coast utracił licencję do tego bitewniaka. Do gry używane są miniatury postaci i pojazdów w skali 34 mm ze wszystkich epok sagi Gwiezdnych wojen. Figurki są dodatkowo kolekcjonerskie (posiadają unikalne numery, są figurki rzadkie i pospolicie występujące). Zasady gry opisane są w instrukcjach. Autorami podstawowej instrukcji - "Star Wars Miniatures Rules" są Bill Slavicsek i Rob Watkins. Obaj są autorami także zaawansowanej instrukcji - "Star Wars Miniatures Advanced Rules". Seria Ultimate Missions, której autorem jest J. D. Wiker składa się z trzech publikacji zawierających scenariusze do gry. W 2006 roku wydano samodzielny zestaw "Starship Battles", który nie jest kompatybilny z resztą zestawów Star Wars Miniatures. Wiele materiałów do gry publikowano on-line na stronach wydawnictwa Wizards of the Coast. Zestawy figurek (Sets) *Rebel Storm *Clone Strike *Revenge of the Sith *Universe *Champions of the Force *Bounty Hunters *Alliance and Empire *The Force Unleashed *Legacy of the Force *Knights of the Old Republic *The Clone Wars *Imperial Entanglements *Jedi Academy *Galaxy at War *The Dark Times *Masters of the Force Zestaw figurek - samodzielny *Starship Battles (2006) - nie jest kompatybilny z pozostałymi zestawami Zestawy scenariuszowe i booster packi *AT-AT Imperial Walker Colossal Pack *Attack on Endor *Hoth Battle Pack *Rebels and Imperials *Galaxy Tiles *Map Packs **The Clone Wars Map Pack: The Attack on Teth **The Clone Wars Map Pack: Showdown at Teth Palace **The Clone Wars Map Pack: The Crystal Caves of Ilum Komiksy reklamowe *Legacy of the Force advertisement *Knights of the Old Republic advertisement *The Clone Wars advertisement Publikacje z zasadami do gry *Star Wars Miniatures Rules *Star Wars Miniatures Advanced Rules *Star Wars Miniatures Clone Strike Game Rules *Star Wars Miniatures Battle of Hoth Scenario Pack Rules *Star Wars Miniatures Rebel Storm Collectable Miniatures Game Rules *Star Wars Miniatures Clone Wars Rules *Star Wars Miniatures Starship Battles Rulebook *Star Wars Miniatures Attack on Endor Scenario Book *Star Wars Miniatures AT-AT Imperial Walker Rules and Scenarios *Star Wars Miniatures Revenge of the Sith Quick Start Rules Publikacje ze scenariuszami *Star Wars Miniatures: Ultimate Missions: Rebel Storm *Star Wars Miniatures: Ultimate Missions: Clone Strike *Star Wars Miniatures: Ultimate Missions: Revenge of the Sith Scenariusze wydane on-line *25 to Rescue *A Broken Plan *Cantina Raid *Czerka 431 *Droidworks Assault *Empire vs. Empire: Disloyalty *Father's Heir *Han Solo vs. the Death Star *Hired Guns *Into the Garbage Chute, Flyboy *Jabba's Rancor, Part 1: Grizzid's Last Flight *Jabba's Rancor, Part 2: The Birthday Present *Jabba's Rancor, Part 3: "You're Standing On..." *Knights of the Old Republic - Opportunities: Part 1 - Crossing Paths *Knights of the Old Republic - Opportunities: Part 2 - Misinformed *Knights of the Old Republic - Opportunities: Part 3 - Destiny Awaits *Korriban Creatures *Kyle Katarn's Tale, Mission 1 - Assault on AX-456 *Kyle Katarn's Tale, Mission 2 - Destiny on Danuta *Kyle Katarn's Tale, Mission 3 - The Blood Moon *Kyle Katarn's Tale, Mission 4 - Showdown on the Sulon Star *Kyle Katarn's Tale, Mission 5 - Endgame on Ruusan *Maul Madness *Mini-Mimban *New Alliance, Old Enemies *Onderon Cutoff *Payback *Peril in the Kailion Caves *Permanent Demotion *Raiding Sunfire Outpost *Repel Boarders, Part 1 *Repel Boarders, Part 2 *Revenge of Enlisted Elite *Sore Loser's Revenge *Stealing the Shuttle *Talnar's Tatooine Traitor *The Black Sun Nexu *The Hunt Within: Valance's Tale, Mission 1: Raid on Picutorion *The Hunt Within: Valance's Tale, Mission 2: Destroying the Past *The Hunt Within: Valance's Tale, Mission 3: The Wrong Boy *The Hunt Within: Valance's Tale, Mission 4: The Doom of Ultaar *The Hunt Within: Valance's Tale: Conclusion (Mission 5: Showdown on Junction, Mission 6: Centares Endgame) *The Theft of Vader's Helmet *The Yuuzhan Vong Advance *Tusken Rustlers *Two Jedi Walk Into A Bar *Unfinished Business, Part 1 - Gunrunner *Unfinished Business, Part 2 - Well-Armed and Dangerous *Unfinished Business, Part 3 - Shafted *Vader's Pursuit *Who Shoots First? Scenariusze z publikacji Ultimate Missions Episode IV Missions *Rescue on Raltiir *Decision on Kattada *Assault on the Tantive IV Part I *Assault on the Tantive IV Part II *Assault on the Tantive IV Part III *Tusken Attack *Rebel Search *Mos Eisley Shell Game *Cantina Crash *Race to Docking Bay 94 *Escape from Alderaan *Death Star Infiltration *Death Star Escape Episode V Missions *Wampa Fight *Probe Droid Pursuit *Echo Base Defense *Echo Base Evacuation *The Dark Side Cave *Dinner Party *Imperial Custody *Cloud City Escape I *Cloud City Escape II *Cloud City Escape III Episode VI Missions *Bounty Hunter Showdown *Tatooine Swoop Chase *What Jabba Wants I *What Jabba Wants II *What Jabba Wants III *Endor's Moon Landing *Dangers of Endor's Moon *Endor Speeder Chase *Capturing the Bunker I *Capturing the Bunker II *The Temptation of Luke Skywalker Clone Strike *Trade Federation Blockade *Assault on the Bridge *The Invasion of Naboo *Theed Rescue *Hangar Breakout *Desert Duel *The Battle of Naboo *Queen's Gambit *Hangar Assault *The Liberation of Naboo *Duel of the Fates *Elusive Assassin *Face of the Enemy *Kamino Confrontation *Geonosis Infiltration *Vengeance on Tatooine *Geonosis Rescue *Galactic Gladiators *Enter the Jedi *Send in the Clones *Count Dooku's Escape *A Lesson from the Master *Muunilinst Crash Landing *Muunilinst Ground Assault *A Clash of Titans *The Heart of Harnaidan *The Battle of Mon Calamari *Trial by Combat *Ways of the Sith *Dantooine Deadlock *The World Hammer *Crystal Cave Chaos *Incident on Illum *Dark Side of the Force: Part I *Dark Side of the Force: Part II *Disaster on Hypori Episode III Missions: *Palpatine in Peril *Rough Landing *Flagship Flight *The Noose Tightens *Deep Trouble *Cat-and-Mouse *Dead End *Boxed In *So Close *Yet So Far *Clever Little Droid *Artoo's Escape *The Grievous Trap *Topsy-Turvy *Battlefield: Kashyyyk *Conflict on Utapau *Last Stand on Utapau *Darth Sidious Revealed *The Jedi Betrayed: Ki-Adi Mundi *The Jedi Betrayed: Obi-Wan Kenobi *The Jedi Betrayed: Aayla Secura *The Jedi Betrayed: Barriss Offee *The Jedi Betrayed: Quinlan Vos *The Jedi Betrayed: Luminara Unduli *The Jedi Betrayed: Yoda *Following Orders *The Dark Jedi *Attack on the Jedi Temple *Deception on Kashyyyk *Grim Homecoming *Sith Treachery *Lightsabers in the Senate *Clash of the Jedi *Fate of the Jedi Okładki instrukcji Image:Star Wars Miniatures Starter Rules (WoTC).jpg|Instrukcja z zasadami podstawowymi Image:Starship Battles Rulebook (WoTC).jpg|Instrukcja do setu Starship Battles Image:Attack on Endor Scenario Book (WoTC).jpg|Instrukcja do dodatku Attack on Endor Image:AT-AT Imperial Walker Rules and Scenarios (WoTC).jpg|Instrukcja do dodatku AT-AT Imperial Walker Colossal Pack Image:Clone Wars Starter Rules (WoTC).jpg|Instrukcja setu The Clone Wars Image:Rebel Storm Collectable Miniatures Game Rules (WoTC).jpg|Instrukcja setu Rebel Storm Image:Revenge of the Sith Advanced Rules (WoTC).jpg|Instrukcja setu Revenge of the Sith Image:Revenge of the Sith Quick Start Rules (WoTC).jpg|Instrukcja setu Revenge of the Sith Image:Battle of Hoth Scenario Pack Rules (WoTC).jpg|Instrukcja do setu Battle of Hoth Scenario Pack Zobacz także *Lista bitewniaków Kategoria:Bitewniaki